Arnelga Drabbles
by miladyswords
Summary: A series of Hey Arnold One shots, mostly centering around Arnold and Helga. Drabble #3 The Christmas Scandal: She was cold, and her fingers were numb, but teeth chattering or not, she was determined to keep watch as sentinel. There was no way she was going to allow her best friend to have her heart broken, not even by the second most popular guy at Hillwood high. (AU)
1. Believing her

**Warning: Deals with sensitive topics relating to sexual assault.**

Helga plopped down on the designated plush red-cushioned chair in the corner, prepared to wait out her unfair sentencing. Taking the days events into consideration, she felt unusually unsatisfied.

"I can't believe I missed," she grumbled to herself, crossing her arms across her chest and sinking down into the chair where she waited to be called in to meet with the principal.

"What was that Ms. Pataki?" Helga raised her eyes to glare at the man across from her. She took a quick glance at his nameplate, Principal's Secretary – Bryant Mitchells.

"Nothing, Mr. Mitchells." She put on her best Mary-Sue voice to reply. He rolled his eyes in response, before picking back up his paperwork.

"Good."

'What a pompous bozo' she thought to herself, inwardly deciding that she would make sure she would have the last word. Sucking her teeth loudly, she inhaled before repeating herself.

"I was just saying, I couldn't believe I missed." Mr. Mitchell's placed the papers in his hand on the table and began tapping his pen against the side of his desk.

"So you admit you feel no remorse for trying to hit another student."

"Nope," she responded, popping her p's for emphasis. "The only remorse I have is for not knocking his teeth out."

Mr. Mitchell's opened his mouth, ready to respond to her confession, when the door to the principal's office opened revealing Principal Larry, a short balding man in his 50's. He was shaking the hand of a much taller man dressed in a collared shirt, khaki's and loafers. As they made their exit, Helga saw the extent of their party. Emerging from the office was a tall, blonde woman whose arm was wrapped around the shoulders of a slightly shorter young man.

Helga clutched the handles of her chair to stop from lunging at the blonde-haired blue-eyed monster, willing herself instead to pay attention to the words being exchanged by the older men.

"My apologies Mr. Samuels for what has happened today. I understand that you are concerned for your son and I will be certain to address the situation in a manner that is fair, but in order to do so, I need to take into consideration both sides of the story. As such, I believe your son has a class to attend now. I thank you for coming in, and will keep you updated on the situation."

"Thank you principal Larry for your kind words, but I believe the _behavior_ of the other… _student,_ warrants a suspension." At this, Mr. Samuels looked haughtily at Helga's slouched figure, an expression she herself missed as she was taking in the smirk on his son's face.

"Well, Mr. Samuels, that is for the principal to decide. Now I do believe the bell will ring soon so, John, would you please head back to class. We don't want you missing out on your education."

John nodded to the principal, purposely leering at Helga as he walked pass her and out of the office with his parents.

Helga glared at the trio, tears building in her eyes as her fingertips began leaving imprints on the plush material of the chair.

"What a jack-ass," she muttered to herself before the loud roar of her name drew her attention.

"Ms. Pataki, my office, now!" Helga stomped towards the office before slamming the door closed behind her.

"Do you care to explain yourself?"

"The bastard had it coming…"

"Language, young lady!"

"…he grabbed my boob!"

Principal Larry's eyes widened as Helga paced the room, wildly gesturing with her hands.

"He's lucky I didn't knock him out cold. I can't believe I didn't knock him flat on his …"

" , do you realize how serious these accusations are?"

"Ms. Pataki, do you realize how serious these accusations are" she mimicked in a high-pitch screech. "Principal Larry, do you realize you have a sexual predator in your school." She screamed back.

Principal Larry rubbed at his temples, before gesturing to the chair in front of his desk.

"Ms. Pataki, please have a seat." Helga glared at the chair before plopping down in it.

"Can you _calmly_ explain what occurred today?" Pulling out a pen and paper, Principal Larry quietly took notes as Helga recounted her earlier encounter with John. When she was done, he placed the pen and paper on her desk and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Ms. Pataki, as I said earlier, these are very serious allegations. Is there anyone who can corroborate your story?" Helga stared dumbfounded at the principal.

"What?"

"I mean to say, are there any witnesses you can call upon to confirm the truth in what you are telling me."

"Ms. Pataki, please don't cry." Principal Larry took a deep breath in. Pulling a few tissues from his desk he handed them to Helga who was staring deftly at the wall in front of her.

"Given the situation, I will not be suspending either you or Mr. Samuels. I will speak to your guidance counselor and have her rearrange your schedule so that you will not be sharing any classes with Mr. Samuels as of tomorrow. I will also alert staff to your accusations, but you cannot speak of this to other students. Unless there is evidence of your accusation, we cannot unfairly attack Mr. Samuel's character. Do you understand?"

* * *

By lunchtime, the word was out and Arnold's eyes were darting around the school looking for a pink bow, but to no avail. He sighed as he exited the school cafeteria with his best friend by his side.

"Calm down Arnold, it's just a rumor. Give the guy the benefit of the doubt. For all we know, the rumor could have started anywhere."

"I don't know Gerald," Arnold muttered under his breath. "Helga hasn't tried to hit anyone in ages." He continued as he pushed through the locker room's doors. "But maybe you're right." He sighed as he turned the corner and headed towards his locker. "It's not like I heard Helga say it herself."

Gerald nodded, biting the inside of his cheeks as he fumbled with his locker combination. His eyes furrowed as he turned towards the raucous laughter coming from a group of guys gathered at the end of their locker row.

"Please, that has got to be the stupidest rumor I've ever heard," Gerald watched as his best friend's head shot up to glare at the speaker.

"As if I would ever grope someone so ugly. I mean, do you see what she wears every day. And that unibrow… I mean come on."

Arnold brushed the restraining hand of his best friend off of his shoulder as he angrily made his way towards the group of boys getting ready for class.

"Arnold, what are you doing?" Gerald hissed.

"I mean, she'd be so lucky if anyone would want to touch…"

* * *

"Good afternoon Arnold."

"Hey Phoebe," he mumbled, head buried in his hands as she took a seat beside him on a plush red-cushioned chair.

Silence.

"How's Helga. I haven't seen her all day." He looked up from his hands, eyes filled with worry.

"Well, you know, suspended. She doesn't like to cut any deals to say the least."

"What do you mean?" Phoebe shrugged her shoulders, a small smile gracing her delicate features. Arnold sighed.

"Well, why are you here then?"

"I'm guessing I'm here for the same reason as you." Arnold's eyebrows raised in silent inquiry.

"You've got to hit them where it hurts" she winked at Arnold. He chuckled quietly before being hushed by Mr. Mitchells.

"Thanks Arnold," Phoebe whispered quietly as they waited side by side in the principal's office.

"For what?"

"For believing her."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **This was actually inspired by a dream I had on a plane ride a couple of months ago. I've been really busy with life and stuff so I never finished it, but today I was in a procrastinating mood and decided to finish what I started. I will update my other fics soon.**


	2. Losses and Gains

Arnold kept his hands steady on the wheel as he turned his eyes from the twilight-lit empty road and snuck a peek to his right at the only other occupant in the vehicle. "Hey, you holding up okay over there?"

Slumped against the car door, Afro pressed up against the window, Gerald didn't bother to open his eyes, but instead grunted out his response. Arnold sighed and silently berated himself. It had never been easy to cheer Gerald up, so why did he think it would be easy today?

"You know, it's going to be alright," he continued soothingly, trying to keep his voice upbeat without coming off as insensitive. A fine balance indeed, he thought to himself as he once again snuck a glance at his friend whose eyes were now open and staring blankly out into the night.

"I know", came his quiet response. Arnold nodded deftly, mumbling an ok before returning his eyes to the road. He knew how hard this was on his best friend, how hard it could be to let someone you love go, to give them the space they needed to grow into themselves. He'd _seen_ it.

And he knew how hard it would be for Phoebe. The fear of not knowing if you would have a place to come back to was tremendous. The fear that there might be something greater that could pull you away from something you love, even more so. He understood that fear, because he had _felt_ it himself.

Arnold shook his head to clear his thoughts noticing a lonely truck up ahead of him. Signaling to switch lanes, he passed safely, before taking another peek at his best friend. His eyebrows rose when he noticed that he had begun drawing figures - that eerily resembled glasses – on the foggy window with his index finger.

Arnold smiled, inwardly tempted to tease Gerald for being so…cute, but he ultimately decided against it. Instead, he turned his eyes back to the road, searching for something to say. He checked the dashboard- about another 30 miles to go - and absentmindedly began tapping his fingers against the steering wheel.

"Hey Gerald?"

"Yeah Arnold?"

"You should be proud of her you know." From the corner of his eye, Arnold saw his friend stiffen at his comment and inwardly groaned. 'Maybe that wasn't the best thing to say' he thought to himself as he racked his brains for something better to tack onto it. "It's a great opportunity and I am glad you didn't let her pass it up."

"How could I?" Gerald murmured rather solemnly. "Look Arnold," he continued, leaning over to press a button on the stereo flooding the Packard with soft jazz. "I know you're trying to cheer me up, but, can you just _not_ today?"

"Sure thing. Sorry, Gerald."

"Don't worry man, and thanks." Arnold winced as he took in Gerald's pathetic attempt at a smile.

Another ten minutes passed as the two sat in silence. Gerald, being comforted by the soft music and warmth of the rising sun began to doze, leaning Arnold alone to fight off thoughts of the girl with the pink bow. The girl, who was no longer a girl, but a young woman in her own right. A young woman who no longer wore a pink bow, but who had captured and kept his attention in spite of time and distance.

Arnold bit the inside of his cheek, tormented by the question dancing on the tip of his tongue. Should he ask Gerald, or would it be obvious he was probing? Taking a deep breath, he decided to take the dive.

"Hey Gerald?" In his nervousness, Arnold's lost control of his volume and his loud voice reverberated in the silent car.

A slight jolt ran through his friend's body and Arnold barely managed to stop himself from slapping his palm against his own forehead. He felt sorry for waking him. He knew Gerald hadn't been getting much sleep these past days and could really use the rest, but he had also been losing sleep not knowing the answer to his question.

"Whattizit Arnold," Gerald slurred. "Are we there yet? Oh no, are we lost?" Arnold's guilt doubled as he watched his friend lean over to grip the dashboard, frantically trying to decipher the green highway signs.

"No, we aren't lost. We'll be there in another 15 minutes," he answered helpfully.

"Oh," Gerald muttered as he sank back into his chair, arms crossing in front of his chest protectively. "Then what is it?"

"Oh, nothing important. I was just going to ask if you've seen Helga recently?" Arnold's eyes darted from the road to his friend, catching the brief grimace that passed over Gerald's face before he was able to train it into a more neutral expression. Arnold sighed, of course Gerald would figure out why he was asking. Arnold decided it was best to keep his eyes on the road from then on. Gerald would read him like a book.

Another agonizing moment of silence passed.

"Why do you want to know?"

"Aww come on Gerald, you know she's my friend. With Phoebe leaving for a year, of course I'd want to know how she's taking it." Gerald frowned at the reminder of his girlfriend's departure but remained stoic.

"Mmh hm, riiiight, friends."

"Come on Gerald, don't be like that."

"I guess you _could_ say friends, you were being awfully _friendly_ the last time I saw the two of you together." Arnold turned a deep red almost regretting completely his question.

"Well she was cold, of course I would give her my jacket." Gerald snorted.

"What?"

"Oh please Arnold, you were totally leaning?"

"I was what?"

"You were _leaning_."

"What the heck is leaning?" Now it was Gerald's turn to blush. How was he supposed to explain that he himself learned the term while watching a chick flick with Phoebe? There was no way he was going down that road, so of course he deflected.

"It's one thing giving a girl your jacket, it's another when your pulling her close by the lapels and leaning down for a kiss."

"I was not!" Arnold retorted, indignant with embarrassment.

"Yeah, yeah, save it for the judge." Arnold shook his head, softly chuckling.

"Gerald, you still haven't answered my question?"

"What question?" Arnold groaned at his friend's lack of focus.

"My question about Helga."

"Oh, right…I don't understand you Arnold, why don't you just call the girl and ask her yourself?"

Arnold bit his lip tightening his grip on the steering wheel. His brows wrinkled as he muttered something through his teeth.

"I'm sorry," Gerald began with a smirk on his face. "What was that lover boy? I'm afraid I couldn't hear you?" Arnold let out an audible groan.

"I said, she won't pick up my calls. I've been calling for a week and a half. Since that night in fact. She hasn't been picking up and I'm pretty sure she's avoiding me."

"Tch, why does that not surprise me?" he replied throwing up his hands in obvious frustration.

"What do you mean?"

"Man, Phoebe hasn't heard from her since that night either. After Helga found out Phoebe decided to take the offer, she practically vanished." Gerald puffed. "Argh, I mean really, how selfish can that girl be?" Arnold glanced at his side mirrors before taking the exit on his right.

"Well, that's not really fair."

"Fair? Arnold, Phoebe's looked everywhere for her. She's practically gone crazy looking for her." Gerald shouted, drowning out the sound of jazz.

"But Gerald, why didn't you tell me? If Helga's missing, that's serious. Something could have happened to her."

"Look man, as far as I'm concerned, if the girl can't show up and be happy for her best friend, then she isn't much of a best friend."

"You don't mean that Gerald." Arnold replied pulling into terminal 2 of the Hillwood airport.

"Yeah, well, what if I do?" Arnold shot him a glare.

"If Phoebe heard what you've been saying…"

"Tch, whatever man." Gerald replied, placing his arms across his chest. Arnold pulled into the drop off area and slowed to a stop behind a Hillwood taxi. He turned to face his friend.

"I can't park here." He began, looking straight into his friend's eyes. "Look, I know you're angry, but you know Helga, and I _know_ you don't mean what you've said." Arnold watched as Gerald closed his eyes, taking a moment to collect himself. "I'm going to find parking. You go in first and find Phoebe."

"I'll text you the counter." Gerald responded, exiting the car and slamming the door behind him. Arnold took a deep breath before taking his foot off the brakes to begin looking for parking. It was a lot to process, the information he was just given, and he turned off the radio to let it all soak in in silence. He understood Gerald's frustration with their unibrowed friend, but couldn't find it in himself to condemn the way she had reacted.

'Phoebe means a lot to Helga. She'll show, she definitely wouldn't let her leave without saying goodbye.' He thought resolutely.

Arnold parked his car, taking special care to make note of the location. He didn't want to spend an hour looking for it like the last time he was at the airport. Locking the door behind him, he pulled on his down coat and reached for the phone in his pocket, reading Gerald's "A36" text. Arnold pocketed his phone and slowly made his way towards the terminal. He wanted to give his two friends some privacy before joining in as the third wheel. Plus, he enjoyed the feel of the brick wind whipping at his cheeks. He loved winter, especially since he missed so many years of it out in the jungles of San Lorenzo. As he reached the terminal he stopped and smiled, taking a moment to watch a plane take off to the south.

Once inside, Arnold glanced around, absorbing his surroundings – a habit he picked up in the jungle. ' Thank God,' he thought as he noticed the coffee shop upstairs. He made his way up the escalators, humming to himself until he noticed a hunched figure at a table overlooking the atrium. He couldn't help but break into a grin as he made his way to the shop, checking his reflection on his phone as he waited for his order of three coffees. He quickly ran his fingers through his wind-tussled-hair trying desperately to tame his wild mane before picking up his order and making a beeline for the table.

He quietly took a seat across from the sleeping woman, taking a moment to drink in her disheveled appearance: arm supporting her oval face as a puddle of drool accumulated on the sleeve of her forearm, wisps of hair sticking out from a messy French braid. Leaning his cheek in his hand, he loudly cleared his throat and watched with half-lidded eyes as she jolted awake.

"Hey beautiful, coffee?" Her azure eyes, groggy with sleep widened and he smiled when she rubbed at her eyes in disbelief.

"Ar-arnold? What are you doing here?"

"Just providing coffee to my sleeping…friend?" he replied, voice laced with amusement and a not so hidden question. She crossed her arms in front of her chest, glaring at him, and then the coffee and then back at him again. He chuckled, carefully choosing a coffee and pushing it in her direction.

"Alright, alright, you win. I'm here to send Phoebe off." He reached into his pocket, retrieving his grandmother's handkerchief. "I'm Gerald's ride."

Her mouth formed a small 'O' before looking back down at the coffee.

"You can drink it you know, it's for you, and it's not poison."

"Well doi," she responded, quickly reaching out to grab the coffee. But before she could pull away, she felt a warm hand cover her own.

"Hey, what's the big…" Helga stopped, eyes widening as Arnold leaned over the table.

"You have something… here, let me get it for you." Reaching out, he gently wiped the drool from Helga's cheek. "There." He finished, placing the handkerchief back in his pocket and releasing her hand. Helga flushed with embarrassment, quickly pulling the drink to her mouth and taking a gulp, of the hot liquid. He chuckled as she fanned her tongue.

"Careful, it's hot." If looks could kill, he knew he would be dead but he couldn't help himself. He enjoyed teasing Helga. "So, how long have you been waiting here?"

"That's…that's none of your business Footballhead!" she retorted, taking a second, more careful sip at her coffee to avoid further interrogation.

"Okay, fair enough, but just to let you know, your eyes are pretty puffy. She'll know you've been crying." Helga gasped, nearly choking on her coffee.

"Geez Footballhead," she managed between coughing fits, "what are you trying to do, kill me?"

"Sorry Helga," he replied with a smirk, and she felt her heart skip a beat. She hated how much power he had over her. "I was just trying to suggest that you head to the bathroom to freshen up a bit." He reached out a hand to caress the area under her eyes with the pad of his thumb, letting his hand settle on her cheek." Though I for one adore your panda eyes," he watched with half-lidded eyes as she unconsciously closed her eyes and leaned into his touch "I think Phoebe might be slightly alarmed." he continued.

Helga swooned, before coming to her senses enough to slap his hand away. Standing abruptly, she picked up her backpack from the floor, swinging it over her shoulder before retrieving her coffee and turning away from him, the blush evident on her cheeks.

"Who said you could touch me Arnold-o?" Arnold rubbed the back of his neck as he stood and recovered the tray of coffee, following her to the woman's bathroom.

"Sorry Helga, if you don't like it, you can tell me to stop." He smirked as she ignored his question, taking a final swig of coffee before placing it back on the tray.

"Stay here!" she ordered before pushing the door open to the woman's room.

He stood obediently, pulling out his phone to check his messages as he waited patiently for her return.

'Did you find parking?' – Gerald

'Arnold?' – Gerald

'Hey Arnold, where are you?' – Gerald

Arnold sighed, glancing at the time before putting his phone back into his pocket. There wasn't much time left and he was going to have to speed up the process.

When Helga emerged, he handed her back her coffee and took her left hand in his enjoying how small and smooth it felt within his own calloused palms. Smiling softly, he gently squeezed her hand as he led her down the nearest escalator and past rows of counters until they reached 'A'.

Turning to face her, Arnold stared directly into her eyes. Alarmed, her eyes darted around until his gentle voice calling her name coaxed her into staring back.

"Are you ready?" She swallowed, nodding in reply. Shoving her coffee into his open hand, she stalked over to their friends in the distance.

"Phoebe!" she shouted down the row, and Arnold watched as Phoebe turned, eyes widening behind her thick frames before running down the aisle and throwing herself into her best friend's arms.

"Oh Helga I just knew you would come." Arnold glanced at his best friend who was also making his way towards the two women. Stopping at his best friend's side, Arnold smirked when he heard Gerald's exasperated sigh.

"Well it's about time she showed up. Where'd ya find her?" Arnold shrugged his shoulders.

"Upstairs. Not sure how long she's been here. Maybe days? She has a backpack." Gerald shook his head as he watched the two women hug.

"Mhm, mhm mhmmm. That girl is crazy."

"I know," Arnold responded dreamily. Gerald rolled his eyes before picking a coffee off the tray. "Is this one for me?" Arnold nodded. "Thanks man." Exchanging their signature handshake, the young men stood quietly to the side, taking sips of their coffee.

"Well ladies, I hate to break up your little love fest," Gerald spoke, glancing down at his watch, "but babe, you have a plane to catch."

Phoebe nodded solemnly as she took Helga's hand in her own.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" came Helga's reply as she expertly led Phoebe towards security. Lifting Phoebe's duffle bag, Gerald pouted as he threw it over his shoulder.

"Great," he muttered to Arnold as the two trailed behind the women, "Pataki shows up and it's like I'm chopped liver."

"I could hold your hand for you if you want, Gerald." Arnold quipped, winking at his best friend.

"Well, well, well. When did you become the king of snark? Have you married into the Pataki family already?" Arnold's cheeks colored as he struggled to find a witty reply.

"I…Gerald!"

"Yeah, thought so. You'd be better off keeping your snark to yourself Shortman."

The young men caught up to the women who stopped at the gates to security.

"Now remember, Tuesday won't work for me, cause I stay late at the publishing house. So, Thursday and Monday mandatory skype sessions, unless it conflicts with your lab schedule and then you have to let me know immediately, Got it?"

"Got it!"

"Good, and call me as soon as you arrive. And _don't_ get into any taxi's with strangers. We don't want any of that 'Taken' shit. Got it?"

"Got it!"

"Good." Helga pulled Phoebe into a tight hug. "You're gonna do great. Just don't forget about me Pheebs… I… I love you!" she sniffled out.

"I love you too Helga. I would never forget you." The two girls parted.

"Well, I mean, who could?" Helga replied, hastily wiping at her eyes with her sleeve. Arnold took a step forward putting a supporting hand on her shoulder.

"We'll miss you Phoebe, right Gerald?" Understanding Arnold's cue, Helga took a step back to give the couple some privacy. They watched as Gerald stepped in front of his girlfriend, reaching out to wipe the tears from her face before wiping at his own. He handed Phoebe her duffle bag, and Arnold and Helga turned away as he leaned down to kiss her.

"Have a safe trip babe, and call me when you get there." She nodded, taking one last look at everyone. They all watched silently as she quickly made her way through security, turning for a final wave at the gate.

"Bye Pheebs," Helga shouted, earning a few glares from security.

"Well, I guess we'll have to wait twelve hours before we hear from her." Gerald sighed. He stuck out his hand towards Arnold and the two twiddled their thumbs. "Thanks for driving me man. I'm going to drive Phoebe's car back for her. Catch you later?"

"Sure Gerald." Arnold smiled as Gerald placed a gentle hand on Helga's hair, mussing it before she could react.

"Later Pataki." Helga glared at his back as he walked off.

"I guess that leaves me with the task with taking the fair maiden home." Helga's head snapped back towards Arnold as she processed what he said.

"Wh-what?" Smiling, Arnold grabbed her hand and led her towards the exit.

"But," he continued, ignoring her question "I think I'll have to treat you to breakfast on the way. That way, you can tell me all about how you even got here and why you've been ignoring my calls." Helga looked down at their intertwined fingers contemplating her current situation. Yes, she had temporarily lost her best friend to some experiment an ocean away, but Arnold was back and by the looks of it, maybe she would be gaining something in the meantime.

"Fine," she huffed. "But we have to pick up my bike." Arnold's eyes widened in understanding. She had biked here, in the middle of winter. Squeezing her hand, he chuckled with amazement.

"Sure. Whatever you say, Helga"


	3. The Christmas Scandal

She was cold, and her fingers were numb, but teeth chattering or not, she was determined to keep watch as sentinel. There was no way she was going to allow her best friend to have her heart broken, not even by the second most popular guy at Hillwood high. Rubbing her hands together, Helga watched Phoebe from behind a bush, half chuckling, half scoffing as the short raven-haired beauty gracefully glided across the ice, giggling as she circled Gerald Johansen's tall, wobbling frame. Rolling her eyes, Helga sat back on her haunches, wondering how Hillwood's top baseball star could be so inept at something as simple as skating.

A cold wind passed causing Helga to wrap her arms around her knees, desperate to keep her body heat to herself as small flakes fell from their perch on the lifeless branches of the tall maple trees above. It had been five years since her family had lost their business, and three since she was able to buy herself a new coat, and that, only because she was able to land herself a temporary babysitting gig. She had long since grown used to the feeling of chill settling between her bones - the winter frost failing to measure up with the cold harsh reality of what her life had become: a dead-beat dad, an alcoholic mother, an out of touch sister, and a dismal social life. Helga sighed, the heat leaving her body in a cloud as she looked back at her best friend and smiled gently.

Phoebe had been one of the few rays of light in her life. The two had met in pre-school and had remained inseparable throughout the years and despite what others thought, Helga knew they were a match made in heaven. While Helga herself was sarcastic, abrasive, temperamental, and prone to fits of passion, Phoebe was demure, patient, empathetic and reserved. They balanced each other's temperaments perfectly, and challenged each other intellectually and emotionally. They had each learned and grown because of the other and Helga knew she would never find another friend like Phoebe. That fact alone terrified her.

Helga bit her lip and refocused her gaze on the teenagers circling the ice.

Although not above sabotage -she had ruined dates Phoebe had accepted from guys in the past (the ones she deemed losers or overheard discussing ways to take advantage of her brainy, beautiful friend) – she knew how much Phoebe liked Gerald. He was all she talked about in Junior high school, and although she learned to be more discreet since they had entered high school, Helga knew Phoebe like the back of her hand. Phoebe's loyalties ran deep, even when they were undeserved.

Helga shook the thought from her head as she watched Phoebe take Gerald's hands to begin leading him across the ice. 'Gerald's a good guy' she reasoned with herself, trying to smother the rising doubt by listing his accolades in her mind: top 20 student, star on two of Hillwood's athletics teams, well–respected by his peers as much for his achievements as for his witty humor and good looks. Helga knew all of these things were true because she had _always_ done her homework when it came to Phoebe and dating, and as far as the last point went, even Helga had to admit that he was nice on the eyes, though her eyes were often set on someone else - a fact that Phoebe unfortunately frequently pointed out.

Adjusting her squat, Helga tried to ignore the tingling in her legs, an endeavor made easier by the realization that Phoebe was now in Gerald's arms, and he was…leaning. Helga growled, fist clenching as she tried to remain calm. As much as she tried, she couldn't find anything wrong with Gerald. All the threatening and stalking that usually led to confessions or revelations had turned up nothing.

A stream of doubts continued to bombard her as she squinted at the pair at the other end of the rink. "What's tall-hair boy's game anyway? How is it that he is just _now_ noticing her? God, how I wish I'd brought my binoculars." She grumbled to herself, failing to notice the soft crunching of snow behind her.

"Isn't it a little too cold to be crouched up in the bushes?" a warm rumbling chuckle came from behind.

"Oh buzz of bucko, before you regret ever living." She threatened, attributing the sudden tingling in her spine to the cold wetness of fresh snowflakes landing on her nose.

"I would, but I have two cups of hot chocolate here and I couldn't possibly drink both and I, well, I kinda need some help. What do you say, Helga?"

"I say if you don't stop interrupting me, I'm gonna rip your esophagus right outta your mouth football…" Helga mouth grew dry as her mind caught up with who her body had been trying to tell her was behind her. Standing abruptly, she turned to face the newcomer.

"Ar-Arnold?" She stuttered before hissing out in pain, the tingling from her numb feet making it's way up her calves and thighs. She stumbled forward, stabilizing herself on the tree beside her.

"Helga! Are you alright?" Helga looked up, meeting the dark-green eyes of the most popular guy at Hillwood High. She struggled to suppress the swoon that threatened to burst forth as she noticed his brows pinch in concern _for her_.

Shaking her head to clear her thoughts, she looked down at her stupid legs wondering how they could embarrass her like that. If only she had a hacksaw, they would think again before…

"Helga?" She flinched as she noticed Arnold taking another step closer.

'When did he get so close anyway?' She thought to herself as she stuck out her free hand, signaling for him to keep his distance.

"I'm fine _Arnold-o_. What are you doing here anyway?"

"I could ask you the same thing Helga? What's wrong?" he pressed on, pointing down at her legs.

"It's nothing, my foot just fell asleep that's all, now, _answer my question_. You can't just go sneaking up and spying on people. I mean, what kind of crazy person does that?"

Helga was taken aback as his brow relaxed and he stared at her with half-lidded eyes, and when he smirked, she could feel the heat pool in her stomach and the blush rise to her cheek.

"Wh-what?"

"Nothing." He chuckled. "It's just, you're right, that _would_ be crazy. But fortunately, I was just out for a walk when I noticed the infamous Helga G. Pataki shivering in the bush." He took a sip of the drink in his right hand before continuing and she found herself wishing she was a Styrofoam cup, just so she could feel his soft thin lips on her. "Out of curiosity, what does the G stand for anyway?"

"Geraldine" she whispered, before slapping herself across the cheek for revealing a long cherished secret. Arnold raised a brow at her behavior but remained silent, causing her to lash out in panic. "And if you ever tell anyone I'll…"

"I know, I know," he snickered, "what was it again? Rip out my esophagus from my mouth?" Helga gaped as Arnold let out another loud chuckle. "Anyway, this is for you. I hope you like hot chocolate with whipped cream. I asked them to put a lot, cause you know, I know how much you like sweet things."

Now it was Helga's turn to raise a brow as she wondered to herself how he had known she had such a sweet tooth? Her eyes darted questioningly from the proffered drink to his handsome face, tinted a slight pink. 'He must not be used to the cold.' She thought to herself.

"What's the catch?" she eyed him wearily as he smiled brightly back at her.

"No catch. Remember, you're just helping me out." Helga rolled her eyes at his blatant lie before taking the drink from him - the tips of her fingers purposely brushing against his gloved ones - he obviously had just admitted buying the drink specifically for her.

"So," he continued rubbing the back of his neck as she took her first sip of the warm drink, "what are you doing here anyway?" Helga facepalmed as she turned abruptly back to the rink, cursing herself for losing sight of her mission. Her eyes darted back an forth in their search as she ignored Arnold calling her name. Finally, her eyes caught sight of Phoebe making her way out of the rink with Gerald by her side. If she left now, she would be able to catch up and follow them.

With that thought in mind, she turned quickly, walking straight into Arnold's broad chest. Luckily, he caught hold of her wrist, stabilizing it so that they miraculously avoided being covered in hot chocolate.

"Oof, hey watch where you're going!"

" _Me?"_ Arnold countered, "You're the one who dozed off and ran into me!" Helga huffed as she ignored the truth in his statement and instead tried to step around the clearly flustered Arnold.

Throwing up her free arm in frustration Helga shouted at the tall blonde blocking her path. "Would you move out of my way already?" Rolling his eyes Arnold stepped aside, signaling a path with his outstretched arms, being careful not to spill his own hot chocolate. Helga stomped pass and Arnold quickly followed in her wake.

"Hey, where are you going?" Helga quickened her pace, noting the irony of the situation as she tried to lose her stubborn tail. At any other time of the day, week, month, year, or lifetime really, she would have loved to have Arnold following her around, seeking out her attention. But Helga knew she needed to prioritize, especially since this sudden attention made no sense. Ignoring the warning bells going off in her head, Helga continued in her pursuit, taking long strides and occasional sips of the ever-cooling hot chocolate – what could she say, she did love her sweets.

Catching sight of her prey leaving the park, Helga slowed her pace, recognizing the need to be discreet. Having finished her drink, she quickly disposed of the cup in a dumpster, a convenient cover as she continued to spy on her friend.

"Wow Helga, you sure are quick." Arnold huffed as he copied her gesture by throwing away his empty cup. "I should have expected as much from our school's track star." Helga turned to face Arnold, eyebrows once again furrowing in confusion. Although she had admired Arnold since junior high school, and knew practically everything (superficial) there was to know about him, they most certainly weren't friends, and they rarely ever talked at school (besides the occasional hurling of an insult on her part). Sure she had seen him in the hall, in class, and even on the baseball diamond, but she'd never seen him so much as notice her. So why was it that he knew about her sweet tooth, _and_ that she ran track: the _only_ sporting event the students at Hillwood high weren't excited or invested in?

"How'd you know I run track?" she inquired, voicing her suspicions as she crossed her arms to hug herself protectively.

"What do you mean?"

"Don't play coy with me Shortman. No one _ever_ pays attention to the track team, so I'll ask you _again_ ," she raised her finger to poke at his chest, "How-Do- _You_ -Know-I run track?" Arnold raised a brow, looking down at the finger pressed against his chest.

"Lots of people know you run track Helga." Came his easy retort as he reached down, covering her outstretched hand with his own. "Plus, I'm on the school's newspaper. It's our job to report things like our classmates winning state championships. I've even been to cover some of your meets."

"You have?"

"Yup, you could even say I'm your number one fan." Helga could feel the heat rise to her cheeks in response to Arnold's wink. Snatching her hand from his, she muttered a "whatever" before looking away to avoid his gaze. Realizing that she had once again lost sight of her best friend. She groaned in defeat realizing that there were a many number of places they could be headed and she had lost the trail. Looking down at her feet, her shoulders slumped in dejection.

"Hey," Arnold called softly, dragging Helga out of her melancholy by placing a hand on her shoulder. "There's a bookstore two blocks from here. You look cold, maybe we could head over there and warm up for a bit. What do you say?"

Helga's forehead creased as she contemplated Arnold's offer. Sure, it was strange for him to suddenly show up and offer her so much of his attention, but the universe was strange and she had already failed in her mission, so why shouldn't she take a break and bask in the glory that was Arnold Shortman. Helga sighed, allowing a soft smile to grace her otherwise sharp features.

"Sure, I don't have anything better to do _now_ anyway." She relented.

"Great." Arnold replied with a boyish grin before offering his arm to Helga.

"What is this, 'Driving Mrs. Daisy'. Geez, Leopold, I can walk on my own thanks very much."

"Whatever you say Helga" came his soft chuckle, as he followed her the two blocks to the bookstore.

When they reached the store, Helga's stopped abruptly, dropping to a crouch outside of the store's window.

"What are you doing Helga?"

"Shh!" Helga shushed the young man before grabbing his hand and pulling him down beside her. Peeking into the window, Helga saw Gerald and Phoebe browsing through some books together.

"Eureka! Just my luck!" she mumbled to herself, forgetting the boy next to her.

"Helga," Arnold called softly, looking down at their enjoined hands, a light blush gracing his cheeks. "What's going on?" Helga glanced at her companions face and then followed his gaze to their hands.

"Oh, sorry" she released her grip on his hand and continued "I, uh, I was just so excited. I mean, 30% off of all books. Golly, isn't that just the Christmas spirit. I think I'll just head inside, see ya Arnold." Jolting back to her feet, Helga quickly made her way inside the store, jumping at the ringing bell that alerted her to Arnold's presence behind her.

"You're right. It is such a great discount. Let's look around." Taking Helga's hand, Arnold led Helga further into the store, stopping at the non-fiction section. Helga sighed. She pretended to peruse the shelf in front of her while keeping an eye on her best friend across the store -it was a good thing Gerald was so tall.

"Hey Helga look at this. For Whom the Bell Tolls. Hemmingway is great isn't he? The way he depicts war and the feelings he is able to evoke. The way he talks about love…"

"What?" Helga, who had not been listening was suddenly drawn back into the conversation at the mention of the 'L' word.

"Well you know, I thought the love between Robert and Maria was extraordinary. 'And another thing. Don't ever kid yourself about loving some one. It is just that most people are not lucky enough ever to have it. You never had it before and now you have it. What you have with Maria, whether it lasts just through today and a part of tomorrow, or whether it lasts for a long life is the most important thing that can happen to a human being. There will always be people who say it does not exist because they cannot have it. But I tell you it is true and that you have it and that you are lucky even if you die tomorrow.'

"You can quote Hemmingway?" Arnold blushed.

"Well, yeah" Helga scoffed before rolling her eyes.

"What's wrong with Hemmingway? You like Hemmingway, don't you?"

"Didn't peg you for such a machismo Shortman." Arnold rubbed the back of his neck, eyes clouding as he looked emptily at the book in his hands. Regretting the wounded look her comment seemed to have caused, Helga crossed her arms and leaned back against the shelf, determined trectify her mistake. "Well, Hemmingway is alright I guess. Good writer, great plot, but" she plucked the book from his hand and stepped in front of him to place it back on the shelf "if you want a real love story, you gotta look elsewhere." Arnold raised his head, eyes shining as they met Helga's.

"Well, what would you suggest?" Helga blushed at the intensity of his gaze.

"Well I, I umm" Arnold leaned forward causing Helga to take a step back into the bookshelf.

"Shakespeare, Austen and um Bronte, Emily Bronte." There he was again, looking at her through those half-lidded eyes. Helga gulped as she tried to find her words.

"Ahh, so you're a Wuthering Heights fan. Figures."

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?" she retorted, leaning further against the bookshelf.

"Nothing, I'm just not surprised your into dark romance." Helga cheeks turned crimson.

"Who says I am into any romance?"

"Oh come on Helga, I know the anonymous poems in the newspaper come from you." Helga gaped in mortification, grasping at the shelf behind her for support.

"H-How?"

"Bob" he replied, shrugging his shoulders as he moved closer to the blonde.

"Bob? My dad told you?"

"Wait, what? No, no, I mean Bob, the _janitor_. When we started getting secret poems, I asked him to keep a look out. You're really sneaky you know. It took him a full three months before he ever caught sight of you. Another two weeks before he was finally able to confirm. Helga groaned as she slumped against the shelf.

"I don't know why you're so secretive Helga. You're poems are amazing." Leaning over he placed a hand on the shelf beside Helga's head. "I'd love to-" but before he could finish his sentence, the shelf toppled under the combine weight of the two teenagers, drawing the attention of all the other shoppers in the store.

"Hey, what's going on over here?" a salesperson cried out as he noticed the two teens tangled on the floor. Helga moaned as she clutched her waist with her right hand.

"Are you okay?"

"I think so" Helga mumbled grumpily. As she opened her eyes, she was met with the concern look of Arnold's face hovering over hers. She flushed, before struggling to push his weight off of her.

"Hey, would you get off of me already?" Arnold scrambled to his feet as he took notice of their compromising position.

"S-sorry Helga" he muttered as he reached down for her hand. Pulling her up, he groaned as he heard the sound of his best friend's voice.

"Arnold?"

"Hey Gerald."

"Phoebe!"

"Helga, what are you doing here?"

"Clean up in the non-fiction section" someone announced over the PA system.

* * *

Needless to say, when the store had got whiff of what had happened, the group of teens were kicked out of the bookstore. Seeking refuge in the streets, the group walked in pairs. Arnold and Gerald in the lead, followed at a distance by Helga and Phoebe.

"Helga, what were you doing in the bookshop anyway, and how exactly did you and Arnold manage to topple an entire bookshelf."

"I honestly have no idea Phoebe, we were just talking and the thing collapsed."

"And what were you doing in the bookstore. I thought you told me you would be over at Olga's helping prepare Christmas dinner."

"I, I umm..."

"Don't tell me you were following me again?" Helga stopped in her tracks, gaping at her best friend. Placing her hands on her hips, Phoebe stared back at her best friend.

"Oh please Helga, don't give me that look. I've always known that you had followed me on my dates."

"You-you did?"

"Of course I did. I'm the only reason your sabotage plans ever worked." Helga's mouth dropped open as she took in what her best friend was saying.

"Then why did you even go out with those guys. And why did you never say anything to me?" Phoebe nonchalantly shrugged.

"I didn't know before hand that I wouldn't like them, but usually within five minutes of the date, it would be apparent that they had no real interest in me either, so I just went along with your plans. As for why I never told you," Phoebe turned to begin walking again, with Helga quickly following behind. "I figured protecting me was your way of showing your love, and I guess I kind of liked knowing how much you cared." Phoebe smiled shyly at her best friend who responded with a brilliant grin.

"But Helga, you don't have to follow Gerald and I. I'll be fine this time. So let's hurry and catch up with them and you can spend time with _Arnold_ without worrying about me." Helga blushed at her friend's statement, reluctantly agreeing with a nod. Looking ahead, she caught sight of what seemed to be a small argument between the two young men.

"Well, I guess now that I'm done sneaking up on you, what do you say we sneak up on them?"

"You are absolutely diabolical Helga." Phoebe giggled. "Let's do it!"

The two young woman stealthily picked up their speed quickly closing the gap between the pairs. As they drew near, portions of their whispered debate became clearer, aiding the teens in their eavesdropping quest.

"But Gerald, its not as easy as you think. I tried to distract her but.."

"No, no Arnold, no more of your 'buts'. You were supposed to keep cock-blocking Pataki away, not bring her nearer. You're the most popular guy in our school. Girls would kill for the chance to date you, and you're telling me that you couldn't hold her attention long enough to-"

"Long enough to do what? Seduce me?" Gerald shut his eyes tightly, groaning as he turned to face the angry girls behind him.

"That's not what I was going to say Pataki."

"When then please do clarify Gerald, what exactly were you going to say?" Phoebe interjected, stepping protectively in front of her best friend.

"I was going to say-" Gerald was cut off by a tight grip on his forearm. Looking to his right, he saw his best friend shaking his head.

"Look Helga, I think you've gotten the wrong impression." Arnold spoke, eyes never leaving Helga's distraught face.

"Wrong impression," Helga cackled back. "I most certainly did have the wrong impression. To think Hillwood's most beloved Arnold Shortman would show any interest in Helga Pataki was a laughable mistake."

"No- you've got it all wrong Helga."

"And now I'm getting it _right_. Let's see here, Tall-hair boy over there" she turned to point an accusing finger at Gerald's frowning face before continuing "learns of my _reputation_ , and decides to enlist the help of his best friend in pursuing Phoebe. Of course, that means playing dirty. I can respect that. Phoebe's a catch, and by God you could use all the help you could get," Gerald gritted his teeth biting back his retort to her insult. "But you," she turned to face Arnold again, face full of contempt, "Hillwood's golden boy. They neighborhood goodie two-shoes. Gotta say, I'm disappointed in you Arnold-o. Who wouldv'e thought you'd agree to playing games with a girl's heart. What is this, some kind of ego boost for you. Find out a few things about little old Helga Pataki and see if you can use it to seduce her." Arnold looked panicked as his eyes darted from Helga to Phoebe and then back to Helga.

"Helga, I swear, that's not what I was doing."

"Save it for the jury. I'm outta here." Helga turned abruptly on her heels, sprinting down the street. Arnold took a step forward to follow chase, but was cut off by Phoebe.

"You will _not_ follow her Arnold." Arnold shoulders slumped as heeded the threat of the angry teen before him. He knew she had studied martial arts, as did he, and knew she could seriously hurt him as he was unwilling to raise a hand against her. Arnold sighed in defeat. Satisfied that the tall blonde would not be pursuing her friend, she continued, "I must say, I am deeply disappointed in the two of you. Especially you Gerald." Gerald's eyes fluttered down to Phoebe's.

"It's not what you think Phoebe. She follows you on all your dates. There's talk in the locker room that no guy has a chance as long as Helga is around. Doesn't that upset you at all?" Phoebe closed her eyes, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"I've always known that Helga has followed me, and no it doesn't bother me. What bothers me is that you would try to manipulate my best friend. Gerald, how could you?" she accused, close to tears.

"It's not like that Phoebe, Arnold would never have agreed to it if it was." Arnold quickly nodded before interjecting.

"If you would just let us explain." Phoebe shook her head.

"Maybe another day. I'm going to find Helga. I hope the two of you have a very Merry Christmas." And with that solemn farewell, Phoebe turned to follow her best friend.

* * *

 **Author's note: I know Christmas is supposed to be happy, but my stories are always so dramatic. However, there is actually a happy imagined ending to this and a really good explanation for everything, which I may write a part two for (giving more details on Arnold's perspective.) If I do, I'll try to get it out right before or after new years. For now, I hope you enjoyed this, and if you did, or even if you did not, please leave a review and tell me what you think. Happy holidays or non holidays to everyone.**


End file.
